True Love From A Blue Above
by Safi Kittykat
Summary: COMPLETE! Princess Tatiana has to choose her husband before the next full moon. Who will she pick? And whats up with Timon? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

True Love From A Blue Above

By: Safi Kittykat

Disclaimer: Lion King and characters belong to Disney. I own Aldi and Taylor and a few other characters that come in later on. Feel free to use them, just mention me please!

A new day! she thought. Looking down, she saw many meerkats. She was _the_ alpha female and her father had recently told her to find a husband. She was all set to choose Aldi, a very handsome meerkat with a most impressive attitude. Her father agreed that she could marry him if she desired.

"Tatiana!" Her name was being called. She looked up.

"Yes?" she called back. It was her father.

"Where are you?"

"Over here!" she called. She wished her father would stop bugging her so often. She knew she was princess and she knew her duties towards the colony and she hated being reminded all the time.

"Tatty," said her father, using her pet name. "Have you chosen yet?"

"Yes, I think I have father. But I do not know for sure. I mean Aldi is cute, smart, funny, and reliable. But I just do not know if I could be his wife," she said.

"There are others," he said.

"I know father," she said. "I just want to make the right decision."

Suddenly, there was a loud scream from the house next door. The two looked toward the sound's direction.

"I'll be back Tatty," said her father. He walked away to see what the problem was. She sighed and looked out over her new kingdom once again. She loved being a princess, but she hated it too.

Soon, her father returned.

"What was all the commotion?" she asked.

"That Timon," said her father. "He 'accidentally' broke Taylor's window."

"That Timon," said Tatiana. "Why is he here anyways?"

"Ahh my dear," he said. "That is a question even I can not answer." Tatiana looked once again out at her realm. Her father noticed her saddened expression. "You do not have to choose today, my daughter. You have until the next full moon to decide. Pray, though, that you make the right decision."

"I will father," she said. "My duty to the colony comes first and foremost, and then my personal life. I know." She quoted him often, and this was one of them, only in first person.

"That's a good girl," he said, hugging her. "Now why don't you go down there and mingle a bit. You could use the connections with others. Maybe you'll even be able to make your decision."

"But father," she said before leaving. "What if I can not make the decision before the full moon?"

"Then," he father said solemnly. "I will have to make it for you." Tatiana sighed and went outside.

A/N: I wrote this a long time ago... It's not really divided into chapters, so i'll have to upload the same document a hundred times and keep just want needs to be posted. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one. In fact, see chapter one for the disclaimer for all the chapters. I don't feel like writing them all for this fic. You all know that TLK belongs to Disney. I guess I'll say that Aldi, Taylor, Vicki, Jacki, Lydia, Uzuri, Samuel, Stan, Suzette, and the King belong to me... Go ahead and use them, just credit me for Aldi, Taylor, Vicki, Jacki, and Lydia. The others really weren't that important... So much for a short disclaimer.

------

"Good morning, Your Highness!" This call came from many of the commoners. She hadn't yet announced her engagement so she wasn't a majesty yet either.

She immediately went to Taylor's house to make sure it was okay. Taylor was one of her best friends, along with Jacki and Vicki.

"How is your house?" she asked.

"All right," she said. "Timon only broke a window."

"Only?" asked Tatiana.

"Yes, only. You shouldn't worry so much Tatty," said Taylor. "You've got enough on your mind."

"I know," she said.

"Have you made your decision yet?" asked Taylor.

"I am considering Aldi," said Tatiana.

"Ohh, he's a good one. Of course, so is Uzuri."

"No way!" she said. "I thought he was hooking up with Vicki anyways."

"No, but it wouldn't matter if he was. You could take him. After all, your job to the colony comes before friends."

"This is the part of princess I could live without. I hate people knowing that I am getting married _only_ to produce kits and carry on the monarchy! I mean, how come that stuff can not be private, like it is for you guys?" she asked. "It is as much hush-hush for me as it is for you. Only the whole colony knows!"

"I'm sorry," said Taylor. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It is all right. I know it is true and you know it is true and the whole colony knows it is true. I am the only one who wishes it were not true. Everyone else is happy."

"It's okay," said Taylor. "It's okay." She tried hard to console her sad friend.

"I am sorry. I should not have been crying here. That should have been done at home," said Tatiana.

"It's all right," she said. "Hey, you wanna go mallin' with me, Jacki, & Vicki?"

"I would have to ask my father, but if he has no objections, then certainly!" she said.

"Great!" she said. "We'll meet you there in an hour, kay?"

"Okay," said Tatiana.

She hurried home to her father to ask his permission.

"Have you made you decision?" he asked.

"Not yet," she admitted.

"You must decide soon Tatiana! If you do not, the whole colony could be in jeopardy!" He sounded like the idea of her getting married was killing him, but Tatiana just thought he was saying that to annoy her.

"Could I please just go to the mall for a few hours and then decide later?" begged Tatiana.

Her father sighed. "One hour, then report back to me!"

"Thank you father!" she cried.

"But," he said. "If you do decide on Aldi, do make sure to ask if it is all right with him first, understand?"

"Okay father," she said, darting out.

When the four girls were at the mall, they saw three guys too. Not hanging out together, of course, but separately.

They were, Aldi, Uzuri, and Timon. Aldi was first.

"Hey Aldi," said Tatiana.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I need to ask you something," she said.

"Ask away."

"Well, my father has told me that it was time for me to become married, and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to…"

"I accept!" he said too loudly. There were quite a few cheers, except from one kat.

"Thank you," she said.

"When's the wedding?" he asked.

"On the next full moon," she said.

"Great!" he said, and walked off as if nothing had happened.

Then they ran into Uzuri… He was weird. They pretended not to notice them. It didn't work.

"Vicki!" he called.

"Yeah?" she asked, turning slowly.

"I just wanted to tell you hi!" he said. The three sighed and left. Then they came across Timon. He looked like a normal kat, but that was far from true.

"Ignore him," whispered Vicki. Tatiana didn't seem to hear. She walked right up to him.

"Timon, there is something I must tell you," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Every night, in my dreams, I see you… I feel you," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Haven't you seen Titanic?" she cried. Without saying anything else, she gave him a big kiss, right there in the mall…

---

HAHA, that was a stupid cliffhanger, but I had to separate it somehow... Yeah, I'm really sorry about all this... I'm regretting posting it in the first place because now that I read it again, I _really_ don't like it anymore. I'll probably end up disappointing some of you... I know that I'm disappointed over it, and I wrote it!


	3. Chapter 3

-----

"Tell the truth dad!" This was Lydia speaking. Lydia was Timon's daughter. Yes, I know it seems weird that Timon has a daughter. But the rest of the story will tell that.

"Fine!" he shouted. Timon wasn't a very good storyteller, but the subject had arisen and everyone now needed to know the truth of his past. Here's basically what happened.

Timon's daughter, Lydia, shows up unexpectedly to tell him that her mother had grown ill. She calls him dad, and everyone around is startled. So Timon gathered everyone around to tell the dark story of his past.

"Dad, you gotta fix the parts you already messed up too!" she said.

"Quiet, upendo. Just let me tell the story," he said.

-----

Then they came across Timon. He looked like a normal kat, but that was far from true.

"Ignore him," whispered Vicki.

"Tell me about it," said Tatiana. But it was actually Taylor who didn't listen. She went up to him and "casually" invited him over to her house for dinner.

He accepted.

The day of the "date" was the day of disaster.

"Tatiana," said her father, the King. "The full moon is tomorrow! I do not think you are prepared!"

"Father, I am fine," she said.

"How do I know that? As the mother of my grandchildren, I need to be sure you are qualified for the job. That and the fact that you are about to take over the throne!" he said.

"Father, do not worry!" she said. Aldi and her were already engaged to be married the next night. "I am a grown woman and I think I can handle the responsibilities!"

Then, Timon came in, supposedly looking for Taylor.

"Am I in the wrong house?" he asked, as if he didn't well know.

"Whose house are you looking for?" asked the King.

"Taylor's," he said.

"Oh, she's next door," he said. "Tatty, why don't you show this young man where your friend lives. You can see it from your bedroom window, right?"

"Yes father," she said. "This way Timon." She led him to her bedroom and pointed out her window to Taylor's house. Timon knew exactly what he was doing. And it seemed that Tatiana knew too and was eager to get back at her father. She wanted to do something for herself, without everyone knowing. She wanted to do something rebellious, even if it meant doing the wrong thing.

"Tatiana," he said. "Why did you really choose Aldi?"

"Well, I suppose because I know he can run the colony if anything were to happen to me," she said.

"Tatiana," he said again. "Would you do something for me?" She smiled, knowing well what he was talking about. Shesmiled and went along with it. Luckily, no one came in or found out.

"They are so cute!" she said.

"Aren't they though?" he asked. Tatiana had just given birth to two baby meerkits. Sadly, they weren't Aldi's children as much as they were hers. Timon had married Taylor a month ago and left quickly. They hadn't been heard from since.

"Oh my gosh!" came a cry. The two looked to the entryway and there was the Taylor they hadn't seen in so long.

"Where have you been?" asked Tatiana, thrilled to see her friend again.

"It's a long story that involves Timon," shereplied. "Are these yours?" she asked.

"Yupperz!" said Aldi.

"They're so adorable!" she said. "What are you going to call them?"

"Well, the boy is Samuel and the girl is Lydia," said Tatiana.

"Those are such pretty names," she said. "And Aldi is the father?"

"Yes," he said.

"May the GKPbe withyou in all you do," said Taylor, then left, leaving the two alone with their new kits.

-----

"Dad, why exactly did you and Taylor break up?" asked Lydia.

"Upendo, please just let me tell my story," said Timon, showing the soft side that many didn't know he even had.

"May I interrupt?" asked Simba.

"Make it quick," laughed Timon.

"If you knew about this the whole time, why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"See, that's just the thing," he said. "I was just like any other meerkat and wanted happiness the second I thought I might get away with it. And I almost did too. It wasn't until later that we all found out that Aldi wasn't the father of Tatiana's children."

"Huh?" asked nearly everyone.

"As I told Lydia, just let me tell the story," he said.

"Wait a second," said Zazu. "If you indeed knew about this, as King Simba said, then why didn't you return to them?"

"Please!" said Timon. "I will explain all in due time!"

-----

Quick A/N: This is the chapter that needed serious help. It had originally been written so that Timon and Tatiana did something... Different... But I couldn't keep it like that. So I more implied it this way. I'm really sorry if I disappointed any of you (especially you Ochi!) I know _I'm_ sad about it. But they ARE just two meerkats, and that _is_ what they do naturally. As I said before, I wrote this a long time ago... Almost 3 (? I think) years ago and I really have changed in my style, I think. So, I'm really sorry about this story... I'm starting to wish I never even put it up. And the title doesn't even have anything to do with the story... I was stupid and wanted it to rhyme... Sorry for all the complaining...

Oh, and btw: GKP stands for "the Great Kings of the Past". I just shortened it.


	4. Chapter 4

Timon had been hiding out a ways away so that no one would find him. He had run away with Taylor so as to cover his tracks, so to speak, with Tatiana.

Anyways… The kits grew up, as all do. They were now about as old as a sixteen-year-old human, in ratio, and had been taking on some characteristics that were nothing like Tatiana's or Aldi's. Taylor was the first to notice.

"Doesn't Samuel look a lot like Timon?" she asked.

"I've been wondering that myself lately," said Aldi. "These children hardly look like me at all." They were watching them play tag with some other meerkats their age from the colony.

"Maybe somehow these actually are Timon's kids and were switched at birth or something," laughed Vicki.Something clicked in Tatiana's brain and she gasped.

"Aldi, there is something I need to tell you," she said, remembering that day when Timon was looking for Taylor's house. She pulled him aside and whispered her horrible truth to him.

"WHAT?" he exploded.

"I am sorry!" she cried. "I love you though, not him! And I am not saying that this is true yet! We have yet to test them to see!" Aldi was too mad. He stomped off, leaving the girls alone.

-

"Father, he will not even listen to me," she explained later that day.

"Well, you should have told him sooner," he said.

"I did not think that they might be Timon's!" she said. "I just assumed that since it was only once that it would not matter!"

"Well it did!" he said sternly. "You must find Timon and tell him what he has done!"

Tatiana sighed and started packing her things. Lydia came in that night and asked her why she was leaving. She decided to tell her daughter the truth.

"Upendo, Aldi isn't your father," she said.

"WHAT?" she exploded as well. "What do you mean?"

"Listen and I will tell you," she said. Lydia sat down and listened to her mother's tale with fascination.

"Timon, the one Taylor used to be married to?" she asked.

"Yes, that one."

"Ho-ly... cow," she said with attitude.

"Watch your tongue!" she scolded.

"Sorry momma," she said.

"You must promise though, not to tell anyone!" she said. "Everyone must think that you are still Aldi's children!"

"What about Samuel?"

"Please try not to tell him. If he thinks something is wrong, he will come and ask. Otherwise, try to keep this between you, Aldi, and me. All right?" asked Tatiana.

"Okay momma," she said, hugging her.

"I must leave tomorrow," she said.

"Where?" demanded Lydia.

"To see Timon. I must inform him that he has children running around," she said.

"All right momma," she said. "I will go now." Lydia left the bedroom and went into her own.

Late in the night, when no one was even awake…

-----

"Do you think that I should tell the story from here on now dad?"

"Lydia…" warned Timon. He decided it wasn't worth arguing over."Oh all right."

"Thanks dad," she said.

"But only because you tell it better than me."

-----

Late in the night, when no one was even awake, Tatiana fell ill with a potentially fatal disease. Everyone was worried about her, yes, but Lydia had other things on her mind.

"Momma," she said to her mother.

"Yes dear?" she replied. Each child had five minutes alone with her before they were required to continue with their lessons.

"What about Timon?" she asked.

"He will have to wait to know the truth."

"But you could die!" protested Lydia.

"Then he will never know," she said.

"He has to know! I need him to know!"

"Lydia," said Tatiana sternly. "If I pass on, then your real father has no way of knowing! We cannot count on Aldi telling him and no one else even knows!"

"What about me?"

"You cannot go out alone so young!" said Tatiana.

"I'm a big girl and I can!"

"I'm?" asked her mother, repeating the contraction.

"I am a big girl and I can!" she fixed her sentence.

"Upendo, I just do not know," she said. "If I let you go off to find him, you might not even come across him, or you might get hurt."

"I can do this momma!" she said. Tatiana looked at her daughter lovingly.

"Honey, I do not want to lose you."

"You will not. I will make you proud!" she said. Looking her mother in the eye, she said, "Please let me find my real father."

"All right," said Tatiana. "But do not tell anyone where you are going! Try hard not to let anyone know you are leaving."

"Okay. I love you momma. Be safe," she said, heading out.

"I love you too," she said. "You be safe too!" Lydia left silently.

---

-sigh- Ok, I went back through the story and tried to edit it a little bit so it sounded... better... I guess... I don't think it worked, but at least I tried, right? Only one more chapter and then I'm done:) I'll start a _new _Lion King story and it will be a hundred times better! Of course, that wouldn't be hard, lol. Wish me luck, r&r, and all that stuff...

btw: Ochi, thanks SO much for taking time out to help me be a better writer, I _really _do appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

She made the treacherous journey to someplace, looking for someone who might have seen Timon pass by. She got lucky on the third try.

"Yes," said an elderly meerkat friend she made. "I saw him awhile ago. But it was_forever_ ago dear. Understand that. He might not even be there anymore."

"Tell me," she said.

"He went to Pride Rock," she said. "With the lions." That was all Lydia could get out of the old meerkat.

It was getting dark. Soon, she heard someone calling the name.

"Timon!" It was someone big. It was a female voice. Lydia made herself visible.

"Help!" she called toward the voice. It stopped calling Timon's name and headed towards her. Suddenly, an adolescent lioness poked her head in the grass.

"Well hello!" she said cheerily.

"Do not eat me yet, please!" begged Lydia. "My name is Lydia and I am looking for the meerkat who goes by the name Timon. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he lives with us," she said. "Come on! By the way, I'm Kiara."

"Are you the princess?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kiara. "But as soon as I get married, I'm gonna be queen! How are you connected to Timon?"

"He's a friend of my family and I must speak with him," said Lydia, trying not to give too much information away.

"Okay. Come on! I'll take you to him!"

-----

"Wait a second!" said Simba. "If this was all happening years ago, then when did you meet me and Pumbaa?"

"Well," said Timon. "I know how impolite it is to interrupt, especially a story being told by my upendo, but I will answer anyways. It was right after Lydia was born, actually. Taylor had left me to return to the colony. I was trying to make her be more… Carefree and she didn't like it. With her gone, and me all alone, I went off to the jungle, looking for a place to stay. I met Pumbaa there, and then we found you, Simba. The rest is history."

"Okay," said Simba, getting the picture.

"Are there any other questions before Lydia finishes the tale?" he asked.

"Nope," said Nala.

-----

Lydia had just reached Pride Rock and found Timon. He was awestruck, looking at the features on this female meerkat's face that resembled his own so much.

"Are you Timon?" she asked.

"Yes, who are you?" he asked.

"I am Princess of the colony you once came from. My mother, Tatiana, has fallen deathly ill and wishes to speak with you."

"All right," he said uneasily. "Who is your father?" He hoped for the answer to be anything but his name. But how else could he expain the familiar features of this meerkat?

"That is what she needs to talk to you about," she said.

"You mean?"

"Yes, I am your daughter, Timon." Timon fainted right then and there. It was about another hour or two before he came around.

"I'm a father?"

"You're a father?" was most of the replies to his alreadyasked question.

"Yes!" shouted Lydia for the tenth time. "I am Lydia, daughter of Queen Tatiana and Timon."

"How long have you known?" asked Rafiki, whom had been around to revive Timon.

"Since a while ago," she said, unsure of the exact day.

"Pray, tell us the story," said Nala, always loving stories involving her friends.

"Dad, would you care to start from the beginning?" she asked.

-----

"And that is what happened," Lydia concluded.

"So you didn't know about her until just now?" asked Zazu, not letting go of his previous question.

"Well, I had ideas, but I was never really certain," he said. "But I must leave now. But I will return."

"Where are you going?" asked Kiara.

"To be with Tatiana," he said. After a pause he continued, "And Taylor."

"Will you come back?" asked Pumbaa, worried he might lose his friend.

"I will. When all is well," said Timon. "I know you all see me as the one with nothing to do, but now I realize that I must go."

Timon and Lydia started off on their journey. About two and a half months later, they returned, with a few guests.

"Everyone," said Timon. "I'd like you to meet a few characters."

The first was a beautiful meerkat with golden blonde hair and a crown. "This is Tatiana, Lydia and Samuel's mother. Queen my colony."

The second was a boy, about Lydia's age who had red hair. "This is Samuel, Lydia's brother. My son."

The third was another boy, about Lydia's age as well, and he had black hair. "This is Stan, Lydia's possible future mate." Timon looked lovingly at his daughter and the thought of her being married brought him an awkward joy.

The fourth was a handsome meerkat, Tatiana's age. "This is Aldi. The presumed father of Lydia and Samuel, and king of my colony."

The fifth was the elderly meerkat that Lydia had met before. She had grayish white hair and she had helped the group find their way back to Pride Rock by using her Swahili skills to find others to help. "This is Suzette," said Timon. "She kept us from getting lost."

Lastly, the sixth meerkat he introduced was about as old as Tatiana. She had a strawberry blonde color hair. She was also pregnant. "Everyone, this is my wife, Taylor," he said. "And these are our children." He pointed to her enlarged tummy.

"When are they due?" asked Kiara, a big romance fan.

"In a couple weeks," replied Taylor.

"Man! You guys are lucky! Only eleven weeks for a gestation period! We lionesses have to go for twelve weeks!" cried Kiara, as if one week made a huge difference.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Zazu.

"What?" asked Timon.

"You said, "My colony," when you introduced Tatiana and Aldi. Does this mean you're leaving?" he asked. Much as he hated the little guy, he didn't want him to leave. The Pride Lands would be much to quiet without him.

"Well," said Timon. "I don't know if you'd exactly want a whole bunch of meerkats running around."

"We don't care!" cried Simba, Kiara, Pumbaa, and a few other lionesses of the pride that had become attached to him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Our place is with our colony. If we run away, they'll be divided forever."

Yes, the rest is history, but no one was sure what to do after this. Timon was leaving! Timon had become part of the pride, and now he was going. What could be done to stop him? Suddenly, Simba had an idea…

"The story's over!" shouted Simba. "Timon, you can't leave!" Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement.

Timon spent the night in his favorite crevice in the den of Pride Rock. How would he decide?

That morning, he had come to his decision.

"We must go," he said. And all of the meerkats went away. There were tears in the Pride Lands for many days. But soon, all to soon, Timon returned. Alone.

"What happened to everyone?" asked Nala.

"I found a nice male meerkat for Taylor to be with and raise my second generation of children. Tatiana and Aldi are expecting; Samuel's not thrilled. Lydia is getting married in two months to Stan. Suzette is at her home in the grasslands. And I'm here!" he said.

"But, what about your colony?" asked Simba.

"I decided I would go visit them every other weekend. And stay here the rest of the time," he said. "I missed you guys too much."

There was a joyful reunion of the friends…

But as you know: The Great Circle Of Life never ends. Sequels upon sequels upon sequels are to be had after this adventure. May the Great Kings Of The Past be with you in all your journeys. And remember these two things: 1) who you are and 2) your place is with your family- if you run away, they'll be divided forever.

The End

---

**_I AM FINALLY DONE!_** I am so excited to be DONE with this story...

PLEASE READ THIS A/N!

A/N: Ok, so you know that last part that _looks_ like an author's note? Well, it really isn't... It was supposed to be a moral or something, if I remember correctly. Even though those are **_REALLY_** cheesy lines. And now that I read it again... I can't believe Timon just ditched his TWO families like that... I LOVE Timon... I'm a **certified** Timonaholic, but I can't believe what a JERK I made him in this story! I'll have to write a new one (a better one) later when I have more time... :) I hope you liked it more than I did! (That wouldn't be hard.)

R&R?


End file.
